Clothes
by TightropeDancing
Summary: As her love for him grew, so did her wardrobe. -Novels- MasakixAya -Oneshot-


**Clothes**

Uhm, yeah… Sorry that it sucks. (First steps outside the Gash Bell category, OMG!) This takes place when Masaki and Aya were first dating in Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1.

The inspiration came when the book said that Aya's wardrobe grew dramatically when she started dating Masaki. This is mostly on Aya's side. I apologize if it's a bit OoC…

Disclaimer: I do not own Boogiepop Returns: VS Imaginator Part 1, or any other Boogiepop novels.

…………..

Before she went on her first date with Masaki, Aya went shopping. The Towa Organization had given her more than enough money to buy convenience store bento. She figured it was something she needed to do, though in her mission as a Towa agent, it had never been necessary before.

Would Masaki hate her if she showed up in her school uniform? Aya wondered. Though deep down, she knew it was a silly worry, Aya didn't want to loose the only thing that justified her existence – that nobody hated her.

'Masaki'… such a nice name….

Shifting through a clearance bin, Aya had found a sky blue and grey striped sweater and later some cheap, but nice jeans on a sales rack. She hoped Masaki would like them on her.

When they met for their date, Masaki complimented her outfit and smiled.

Masaki was happy, with the outfit. Consequentially, so was Aya.

Before their second date, Aya returned to the clearance bin. She wanted to make Masaki happy again, and didn't think she could do it without a new outfit. It might offend him if she showed up in the same thing twice, Aya thought. She didn't want that. She didn't want Masaki to hate her.

No one hated her. That was all Aya thought she had going for her.

Besides, Aya had enjoyed their previous date, and from what she could tell, so did Masaki. A happy Masaki made a happy Aya.

This time, Aya fished a green dress from the clearance bin. It had pink flowers printed on it. Aya also picked up a barrette in the shape of a butterfly, which was pink and matched the flowers.

When Aya showed up, Masaki told her she looked really good, and showed her the smile Aya enjoyed seeing so much.

Masaki was happy. So was Aya.

On their third date, Aya wore a blue blouse and a jean skirt, which had ruffles at the bottom. She bought a nice pair of shoes, too. This outfit was more expensive than the other two put together, but Aya didn't care, as long as Masaki liked it.

Masaki, this time, had said she looked cute. He blushed a bit as he said this, and then smiled, and quickly changed the subject. "Gosh, the sky's sure nice tonight, hm?"

"Yeah, it is…" Aya said, a smile creeping over her own features. Masaki… thought she was cute. Aya was so happy to hear this. Being cute was a good thing, right? Masaki didn't hate her. But still… Masaki calling her pretty made Aya feel good inside.

Aya was happy. Masaki noticed this, and he was happy, too.

Using the money supplied to her by the Towa organization, Aya bought clothes for her dates with Masaki. Aya lived so cheaply otherwise, it didn't matter.

And Aya's wardrobe continued to grow. A lacy white skirt. A green jacket. Dress shoes. Khaki pants. A pink shawl. A leather belt. A leather belt. A brown sweater. Several more pairs of jeans, including a cheap imitation designer pair. A polka-dotted blouse. A black-long sleeved shirt. A few skirts and a dress or two. Accessories like barrettes, bracelets and scrunchies. Aya even bought a vial or two of fingernail polish and some make-up so she could look her best for Masaki.

Each time Aya showed up in a new outfit, Masaki complimented her. Each time Masaki complimented her, Aya grew happier and happier.

Aya rarely re-wore outfits, she often mixed-and-matched, though. Masaki always told Aya she was cute, or she looked good, no matter what she wore. He always smiled at her...

Masaki was happy. So was Aya. Aya was happy. Masaki noticed, and he was, too.

Before each date, Masaki complimented Aya. The dates themselves were enjoyable, too. Aya always had so much fun with Masaki. And… after the dates, Masaki always asked Aya if she wanted to go out again. All Aya ever did was answer a stiff 'Yes'.

But inside… Aya was so happy. Masaki thought she was cute, and wanted to spend time with her. He didn't hate her. He liked her. He enjoyed being with her. When she was with him, Aya felt like a normal girl. Aya really couldn't ask for more.

Walking home from a date at the carnival, Aya paused and looked up at the sky, her blue skirt swaying in the cool breeze. She tilted her head upwards, towards the sky so what hair that was not pinned back in two barrettes fell from her face.

Masaki often talked about the sky. "_Gosh, isn't the sky pretty?_"

"Yes, Masaki, the sky is pretty…" Aya said, untying her jean jacket from around her waist and slipping it over her shoulders. "Very pretty."

Still watching the sky, Aya wondered what she'd wear for her next date…

…………..

Yeah, the ending sucked, as did the entire thing. Review, now, or Spooky E will sit on you!


End file.
